<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one where she can't focus by katemiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497729">The one where she can't focus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller'>katemiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fic Sherlollicon 2020<br/>People: Eurus Holmes &amp; Jim Moriarty <br/>Place: Mycroft’s Office <br/>Word: baby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one where she can't focus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eurus slowly spun in the office chair.</p><p>“Why do you think he likes this office so much?” she asked, her head tilted back, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>“We don’t have all the time in the world right now, don’t you think that maybe we should start?” Jim tried to keep his voice calm, but she had limited time to spend with him today as Mycroft was scheduled for a visit that afternoon.</p><p>“Do you think it’s the desk?” She slid her finger across the polished wood and came to a stop. “Oh, there are so many things I could imagine doing atop this desk.” He noticed that she didn’t even fake a small smile at him today…her head was somewhere else entirely.</p><p>“Eurus, my little mastermind…you said you had something important to discuss,” he reminded her but she ignored him.</p><p>“Or possibly this view?” she stood up abruptly and went to look out the window. “Although I don’t see the point in it…seems dull…but then again he seems dull…I wouldn’t know…” she trailed off.</p><p>“Eurus, my puppeteer – the matter at hand?” He placed his hands on the desk and leaded across looking at her. She turned to him, a blank look on her face as usual and slowly moved back towards him.</p><p>“Or do you think that – ”</p><p>“BABY, PLEASE FOCUS!” he shouted, his nostrils flaring.</p><p>She stopped dead in her tracks and tilted her head slightly. “That doesn’t fit me.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t listen,” he huffed and stood up, straightening his jacket.</p><p>“Right.” She sat back down in the chair and folded her legs. “The matter at hand…tick-tok, tick-tok.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>